


熟能生巧

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	熟能生巧

那条戴在脖子上的项链兴许还是过长了一些，导致紫色的吊坠就这么垂在胸前，原本就是能露出一大片白皙肌肤的低领，这么一来还因为吊坠本身特别的形状有意无意地把别人的目光引到胸口，甚至更往下走，一直看到因为最近锻炼有成而鼓起的胸肌。

而且放松下来还是软绵绵的。

全圆佑亲昵地把李知勋抱到自己腿上好好坐着，对方居然很乖没有过多的挣扎。难得的听话让全圆佑沉思几秒后突然靠上去，他还以为他要凑过来亲吻他，谁知道并不是，在堪堪快要擦到唇瓣之时那张俊脸突然沉下去，张嘴叼住了他胸前的吊坠。

但这也没比他直接亲吻他的冲击要少多少。

“怎么还带了这个？”他明面上是在把玩那个吊坠，实际上手指已经若有若无地滑进低领，在细腻的皮肤上摩挲，“大家都在看了。”

李知勋不明所以，“看什么？”

那只略微冰凉的手磨来磨去终于如愿以偿地摸到李知勋手感甚好的胸上，只不过轻轻一捏就换来对方的惊呼。“你干什么！”

“啊，你不是问我了吗，我就是告诉你而已啊。”眼看全圆佑做出一副无辜的模样李知勋就来气，露出小尖牙，埋头就咬上对方的肩膀，就是多少还顾及到他那没几两肉的肩膀没下狠劲，但这么一来根本就像在调情，又让全圆佑及时补上一句，“软的。”

暴脾气的小猫立刻就觉得被捉弄了，跟个小炸弹被拔了引子似的，吵吵嚷嚷说什么都要站起来离全圆佑远点，“滚啊！”

但全圆佑却不怕，反倒变本加厉地又捏了一下，比刚才还要用力几分，甚至偷偷勾了勾他掩在衣服下的乳头。果不其然被这样挑逗的李知勋立刻就放低了音量，脸颊上都隐约染上羞人的粉色，“不要再碰了……”

李知勋实在是很难形容这种感觉，既是痒的，羞耻的，但同时也是舒服的。更何况动手的人是全圆佑，自然就为这种类似于流氓的行为加上了一层滤镜，让他主动缴械示弱。

“刚才还这么大脾气呢，”全圆佑另一只手又摸上李知勋的脸，大拇指轻轻擦过他的嘴角，“只有嘴皮子厉害。”

被无情揭穿的李知勋恼羞成怒，依旧只有嘴上骂人最过瘾，什么混蛋流氓通通骂了一遍，唯独没有像刚才一样嚷着要下去，甚至身子还一步步凑近全圆佑的。不，更加准确的说，应该是李知勋主动把胸送上全圆佑的手，身体十分诚实地想要再被刚才这样对待。

全圆佑自是也发现了李知勋这点小动作，心里觉得好笑又好玩，表面上却只是挑挑眉，手上稍稍用力捏住他，示意他说话，给他个机会解释现在是在干什么。

口是心非属性满格的李知勋当然不会明说是自己想要，而且还把责任反推到别人，就是全圆佑身上。他撇过头，“不是因为舒服……是因为你好像很喜欢所以才这样的……”

全圆佑简直觉得自己像是被塞了一把酸酸甜甜的糖果，脸上的红晕和柔软主动的身子是甜的，嘴上非不承认的傲娇话语是微酸的，合起来就是最好吃的小猫糖果。

“那其实我也没有特别喜欢啦。”

他还要逗李知勋，故意说反话惹他生气。对方果然也马上上当，气呼呼的，“那你滚吧。”

见李知勋急了又要下去，全圆佑立刻抱住他的细腰不让他走，贴着他说话，“我怎么会不喜欢呢，”他笑得哼哧哧，“我好喜欢啊，再给我捏捏嘛。”

直白，实在是太直白了，怎么能这么自如容易地就说出这种话来。李知勋双手揪紧了全圆佑胸前的衣服，默许了他的要求。

那只大手马上就重新抚上他，捏着玩着。“刚才还是软的，现在怎么硬了这么多？”

李知勋根本不知道全圆佑在说什么，究竟是指在他的手下揉捏得仿佛像面团一样把玩的胸部，还是因为坐在他身上而抵着他小腹的性器。

而且分明不止只有他。

他不甘心自己被捉弄，但又不得不接受自己享受这样的捉弄，甚至渴望更多，可惜他的脸皮还不至于能到能直白说出更加露骨的话，只得想方设法暗示全圆佑可以对他更进一步，思来想去只好悄悄用下半身蹭蹭全圆佑的腿。

“有小猫在蹭我。”全圆佑突然定住，歪头看着面前的人儿，分明已经知道了答案，却还在装傻，不知道什么意思。

“没有。”李知勋扭过头。

“小猫想要我摸摸他。”

“没有。”

“小猫……”

“说了没有。”

全圆佑随即做出一个遗憾的表情，颇为可惜地叹了口气，“那我只好走了。”

眼见猎人收网，猎物就傻乎乎地撞进来了。

“喵。”明明都知道全圆佑只有嘴上说说，根本都没有动过分毫，但李知勋就是怕他会走，不仅主动缠上去，还承认了自己就是小猫。

“哦原来小猫在这里，”全圆佑两只手重新搂上李知勋的腰，额头亲昵地抵着他，说话间都带着满满的笑意，“那刚才怎么不见了？”

“在、在躲猫猫……”

“啊——”全圆佑恍然大悟，这句感叹又拉得老长，眼看李知勋又要因为不好意思躲到他怀里，他却还在说，“那现在玩够了，就自己出来主动被抓住了吗？”他分出一只手，磨磨蹭蹭终于摸到李知勋的下半身，“我是不是抓住小猫了？”

李知勋的脸颊红得可怜又可爱，“才没有抓住……”

“那这是什么呢？”

“我也不知道……你再摸摸呢，再摸摸就知道了。”

“那小猫也摸摸我这里好不好？”

“这里是什么。”

“这里是逗猫棒。”

自知又被调戏逗弄的李知勋真的快要变成一只张牙舞爪的小猫，虽然脸颊还是红的，但同时也皱成了一团以表不悦，气得不管自己是不是还坐在全圆佑腿上就猛地用力坠了几下，被问到知不知道怎么用的时候更是先说一句不会，然后直接伸手捏住全圆佑同样有了反应的性器掐了一把，“我才不知道。”

全圆佑被他掐得嘶了一声，轻而易举就把还在气头上而忽视了别的李知勋放倒，压在身下，“好狠的小猫，捏坏了怎么用，嗯？”

李知勋又是蹬腿又是怒视也没能把全圆佑从他身上赶下来，还被对方抓住时机  
再次摸到他的下半身揉捏，立刻就像被抓住后颈的猫咪，不敢吭声了。

“啧，非要这样才能听话。”

全圆佑剥下他下半身的衣物，露出半勃的深色性器，一手握住，上下撸动打算帮他打出来，与此同时还手法娴熟地摸他底下的囊袋，不一会儿就把李知勋弄得轻喘，前端的前列腺液也冒出来沾了他满手，连表情也变得迷离，只得失神地盯着全圆佑。

那根不乖的手指立刻勾勾手中性器的铃口，立马就得到李知勋加重喘息的呼吸。

“小猫叫叫我。”

“圆、圆佑……”

“还有呢？”

全圆佑得不到他想要的答案，随即又换了别的花样折腾李知勋，光是帮李知勋手淫就快把他弄得泪眼汪汪，微微发红的眼角看在全圆佑眼里更是激起他的恶劣因子，“再给你一次机会。”

李知勋呜咽着，在混乱的脑袋里终于摸出来点苗头，但此时也已经是快要射了，脚趾蜷缩着，看着可怜巴巴的，“喵……”

突然从最敏感的地方传来一阵痛感，李知勋濒临释放的性器被全圆佑掐住，突如其来的痛感伴随着异样的快感让李知勋射了出来，全数溅到了全圆佑的身上，在对方黑色的衣服上特别显眼。

“你看看，小猫都把我弄脏了，”全圆佑嫌弃地望到自己身上，沾着精液的手指轻轻点了点李知勋的脸颊，正好落在他的梨涡上，“小猫太凶太坏了，下次不跟小猫玩了。”

“不许！”

李知勋自以为恶狠狠地瞪着全圆佑，殊不知这样在对方眼里不过真的像只倔强的可爱猫咪。

他装模作样地叹气，假装无可奈何地俯下身，双手再次捏上他胸前，甚至是有目的性故意捏住他的乳头，捏得李知勋忍不住呻吟一声，险些落泪，这才露出自己的狐狸尾巴。

“那么，小猫就向我展示一下吧。”


End file.
